


Pool Reflections

by JustMonica



Series: Mirror [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Waverly isn't in the picture and everyone's okay with that, WynHaught - Freeform, but there are sexy times in a spa, turn back if you're not into it, wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Wynonna decides to take Nicole on a proper date after their first outing at the club and steamy times in a hot tub happen.





	Pool Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Just another addition to sexy-times with Nicole and Wynonna because I think they'd make a great couple. 
> 
> I got a Twitter! @JustMonica69 to chat with me about your fave pairings and why I'm going to hell.

Nicole opened the bag of chips as noisily as possible. She gripped both sides of the bag and pulled with reckless abandon. A single chip flew out of the top and landed on the paperwork she was doing for a B and E that turned out to be the neighbors’ dog trying to get at the baby chickens in someone’s mud room. After the bag was open, Nicole held her breath, listening for the tell tale jingle of a gun belt or the squeak of leather.

Nothing. 

She shook the bag a little like she did when she was trying to get Calamity Jane’s attention with treats. 

Nothing. 

She set the bag on the edge of her desk facing out and stared at it for a moment as if Wynonna would just appear in front of it. She slumped back in her chair, arms hanging off the sides and fingers tapping a rhythm on the edge of the seat. 

It has been two days since the night her and Wynonna went to the club and just as long since Nicole had seen her. 

After the club, they went back to Nicole’s apartment and got very…familiar with each other. Nicole didn’t want to compare Wynonna to her sister, but it was almost impossible not to. 

Waverly had been shockingly vocal in bed. Adventurous and a firecracker in a way Nicole should have been expecting with how she just pounced on her for their first kiss. But Wynonna was selfish in a way that made Nicole’s body ache with need. Wynonna had no shame taking what she wanted, what she _needed_ and Nicole could feel her underwear dampening just at the thought. 

She shifted in the wooden chair and leaned back a little to look at the bag of chips she’d placed in the break room earlier. They seemed undisturbed so Nicole looked back at her desk. She picked up the chip that had landed on her paperwork, grimacing at the small grease mark making the paper transparent. 

It made sense that Wynonna had made herself scarce. If Nicole knew anything about the older Earp, it was that she had the tendency to bolt when things looked complicated. And if fucking your absent sister’s ex wasn’t complicated, Nicole didn’t know what was. Nicole just wished she hadn’t left with a post it note on her forehead that read “See you later, Haught”, but she wasn’t surprised. 

Nicole wanted to give Wynonna all the space she needed to figure things out, but she also missed her. A lot. To go from spending every day with someone to being cut off suddenly was jarring to say the least.

She heard a distinct crunch of chips next to her and whipped her head around to see Wynonna standing there. She had her weight on one foot, hip jutted out to the side as she all too casually ate the chip.

“Hey, Haught,” she said, the fringe on her leather jacket moving as she reached into the bag for another chip.

Nicole blinked at her for a moment. “How did you move so quietly?”

“I can be quiet when I want to be,” Wynonna said with a shrug. “It’s an heir thing.”

Nicole hummed and tapped on the the desk with the pads of her fingers. Her muscles were tight and ready to spring, envelop Wynonna in a hug or just push some hair behind her ear, or really just to touch her in some way. But she was worried any sudden movement would make her bolt again. 

Instead, Nicole bit the inside of her cheek and looked up at the other woman. “Where ya been?” she asked as casually as she could given the circumstances.

Wynonna stopped, mid chip, and blinked at Nicole for a moment. She finished off the chip and wiped her hand on the side of her jeans. “You know. Here and there,” Wynonna said. “Figuring...things out.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow and watched as Wynonna sat on the edge of the desk. With her jean clad thighs so close, Nicole remembered the lean muscle running through them. The way they clamped around her waist to pull her closer or over her head, heels digging into Nicole’s back as she arched in pleasure. 

She cleared her throat, trying to get rid of her impure thoughts and instead focus on Wynonna. When she looked back up at her, Wynonna had a smirk on her face that told Nicole she knew _exactly_ what she’d been thinking. 

“Figuring things out?” Nicole said innocently.

“Yeah,” Wynonna said dropping the chip bag unceremoniously back onto the desk. “So uh...I’m taking you on a date tonight.”

Nicole opened her mouth, ready to argue since she had expected Wynonna to say they were better off as friends. But her brain registered what Wynonna had actually said and she said in surprise. “Oh.”

“Yeah, so...you know, dress nice,” Wynonna said, waving her hand like she was trying to play it off. “Or...don’t. I don’t care.”

Nicole smiled impossibly wide. “A date?”

“I know I know, it’s cheesy as hell but-,” Wynonna blushed. “I don’t know I-...we should...do this right. Or whatever.”

Nicole’s cheeks hurt from how wide she was smiling. “You’re taking me on a date.”

“Yes, we established that, Haught.”

“And you want me to dress nice.”

“Yes! We...we can stop...discussing it. Fucking dress nice so I can romance the shit out of you,” Wynonna practically growled in frustration. Nicole’s smile got wider and she bit her lip, trying to clamp down from asking more questions. Wynonna saw her holding back and rolled her eyes. “Alright, Haught, I’m out of here-”

Wynonna stood up from the desk and Nicole followed, eyes darting to the slightly ajar door of her office before she grabbed Wynonna by the hips, pulled their bodies together and kissed her hard. Wynonna’s hands clamped down on her wrists to push her away, but soon relaxed. Wynonna’s hands smoothed up Nicole’s arms and settled around her neck before Nicole pulled away slowly. 

Her smile was wide when she saw the open mouthed, slightly dazed expression on Wynonna’s face.

“I’ll dress nice,” Nicole said, rocking Wynonna in her arms a little bit. “For our _date_ tonight.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and pushed Nicole playfully away. “I thought you weren’t into PDA at work. Or whatever.”

“No one could see,” Nicole said, reaching for Wynonna’s hand to bring her close again. Wynonna swatted her hand away, despite the small smile on her face. 

“I’m really gonna lez it up for ya, Haught,” Wynonna said with a wink and a single finger gun. “Be ready.”

Nicole snorted. “Okay, Wynonna. See you tonight.”

Wynonna bumped into the door as she walked backwards and cursed, turning back around quickly to scurry out of the door of the Sheriff’s office.

***

Nicole repeated almost the same routine as she had the night they went to the club. Shower, stylishly tousled hair and a bit of red lipstick. She slipped on tight, dark pants, a blue button up shirt and shrugged on her leather jacket. Just as she was taking one last look in the mirror, there was a knock on her door and she trotted down the stairs. 

She was feeling pretty good about herself. A pretty girl was coming to pick her up and take her on a _date_. A pretty girl who she already knew was awesome in bed. Her body warmed at the thought.

She managed to pull her mind from the gutter just as she opened the front door. But not for long with Wynonna standing in front of her in a simple, fitted black suit, tie included.

“Oh,” Nicole managed, eyes taking in the way the pants hugged her hips just perfectly and she could still see her curves in the shirt.

“What?” Wynonna said, tugging on the edge of the jacket. “Too gay?”

“Oh no _no_ ,” Nicole said with a shake of her head. She closed the door behind her, body coming within inches of Wynonna. “You look amazing.”

Wynonna smirked. “Well, I knew _that_ ,” she said lowly. “That wasn’t my question.”

“You don’t look too gay,” Nicole confirmed, hands finding Wynonna’s hips again. A place Nicole was quickly finding was her favorite. “You look just gay enough. Now where are you taking me, Earp?”

Wynonna slid her hands into the inside of Nicole’s jacket, sliding along her ribs. “If I didn’t want to do this right I’d take you right back into that house.”

Nicole brushed her lips against Wynonna’s, heat settling low in her stomach. “I think we already did things a little backwards, don’t you? Not that I’m complaining.”

With a huff, Wynonna pecked Nicole’s lips and started towards the truck. “Come on. I have reservations.”

“You do?” Nicole asked as she walked towards the truck behind Wynonna. “Where in Purgatory takes reservations?”

They both got into the truck and Wynonna waited to start the car before she answered. “Nowhere in Purgatory takes reservations. Don’t be dumb. It just sounds good to say.”

Nicole rolled her eyes good naturedly and buckled her seatbelt. 

“You’re a charmer.”

“So I’m told,” Wynonna said as she pulled out of the driveway. “No, we’re going to the nicest restaurant in Purgatory.”

“The Dining Car?”

“Yep. I have a gift card,” Wynonna said, wiggling her eyebrows. “I found it in one of Waverly’s drawers. It’s from 2010 but...it has to still be good. Right?”

The restaurant was really just an old railway car done up into a restaurant, but it was cute and charming and...the nicest restaurant in Purgatory.

“I’m sure,” Nicole chuckled. “I’m honored you’d spend your hard earned gift card on me.”

“You’re worth it, Toots,” Wynonna joked, reaching across the truck seat and settling her hand on top of Nicole’s thigh. She could feel the heat through her pant leg, and it made her squirm. Wynonna’s hand slid to the inside of Nicole’s thigh and she squeezed, making Nicole’s hips unconsciously move towards her hand. “Not yet, Haught,” Wynonna purred, slapping the inside of her thigh before removing her hand. “That’s dessert.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Nicole complained as arousal coursed through her veins.

“You like it,” Wynonna countered.

Nicole felt herself soften a little bit. “I do.”

After a moment of silence, Wynonna’s hand reached over and covered Nicole’s. And it stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

***

Nicole never thought she’d get even the slightest bit drunk at The Dining Car, but apparently drinking a couple of plastic glasses of wine that were clearly from boxed wine was enough to get her tipsy. Wynonna was feeling it too from what Wynonna could tell. Her cheeks were tinted red and her movements had become a little more exaggerated.

Wynonna used her gift card proudly and dragged Nicole out of the restaurant. They bypassed the car and just walked along the street, talking and taking sips out of the flask Wynonna had stashed on the inside of her suit jacket. Their fingers occasionally brushed as they went and sent shocks of electricity up Nicole’s spine. 

They had crossed Main Street and were going down a side street when they passed the back of the Purgatory Fitness Center. It was surprisingly high tech for Purgatory and even had a pool out back behind a fence. Wynonna stopped outside the fence and took a long swig from the flask. Nicole came up behind her, hands slipping around Wynonna’s waist as she kissed just below her ear. 

“We should go drink by the pool,” Wynonna said decisively. 

“What?” Nicole said, distracted by how good Wynonna smelled. 

“Let’s go,” Wynonna said, pulling away from Nicole and putting the cap back on the flask. She put it back into her pocket and grabbed at the chainlink fence, testing out the integrity of it before sticking her foot in one of the holes. 

“Wynonna!” Nicole said grabbing at the back of her suit jacket. “We can’t just...break into the fitness center!”

“Why not?” Wynonna asked as she continued her ascent, Nicole’s fingers only barely grasping the material of her jacket. 

“I’m the Sheriff!”

“And I’ve forgiven you for that. Now come on!”

Wynonna landed with surprising grace on the other side of the fence and Nicole just watched her for a moment. She shook her head and hooked her fingers through the fence before shaking her head.

“Wynonna…”

“Come on we’re just gonna sit,” Wynonna said. She hooked her fingers through the fence too, covering Nicole’s. Her thumb brushed against the side of Nicole’s hand and Wynonna leaned forward, forehead against the fence. Her voice dipped, eyes deep enough for Nicole to fall in. And she almost did when Wynonna said, “Come on, Nicole.”

Nicole swallowed thickly and licked her lips. “Fine.”

Wynonna leaned forward and pecked Nicole’s lips lightly before pushing back off the fence. It bounced and hit Nicole in the forehead.

“Ow,” she said to herself as she shrugged off her jacket and threw it over first before she started to climb the fence. She swung her leg over the top and finally landed on the other side. There was a brief rush of adrenaline when her feet hit the ground as she remembered she was technically trespassing. Of course Wynonna would be the one getting her to do illegal things.

She looked up and saw Wynonna in her black suit, standing near the edge of the pool, taking a casual swig from her flask in a way that was stupidly sexy. Nicole smirked and started towards the other woman. Wynonna held the flask out for Nicole and she covered Wynonna’s hand with her own and leaned forward to kiss Wynonna again. Her lips were soft and tasted of the cheap whiskey in the flask and Nicole just wanted to keep kissing her.

But Wynonna pulled away again and started to walk along the edge of the pool. Nicole chuckled as she swayed for a moment, but managed to keep herself upright. 

“You’re gonna fall right in,” Nicole pointed out as she stood on the other side of her.

Wynonna glanced at her and back at her feet.

“Dude, stop, you’re making this harder,” she said, batting at Nicole.

Nicole laughed and tried to catch Wynonna’s hands. “What? This makes it harder?”

“Haught, I swear to-”

Nicole jabbed Wynonna in the ribs just right and made her go stumbling backwards into the pool. Nicole stared at the surface for a moment, mouth agape as she looked on in horror at what she’d just done.

“Oh my god, Wynonna,” Nicole said as Wynonna surfaced. “I’m so sorry!”

Wynonna blew some water from her face and whipped her hair back, spraying Nicole with stray drops of water. Nicole sputtered and wiped at her face. Wynonna gave her an incredulous look, eyebrows high in her hairline.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you get a few little drops of water on you?” she said sarcastically. Nicole blushed but couldn’t hold back her snort of laughter. “Is this funny?”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole managed through her laughter. “I’m so sorry.”

Wynonna blinked at her for a moment and waded up to the edge of the pool. She held her hand out for Nicole to help her. Nicole shook her head.

“No way, I’m not that dumb,” Nicole said.

Wynonna shook her hand at Nicole with a frown. “This is literally the least you could do!”

“You’re gonna pull me in!”

“I won’t! Just-,” Wynonna took a deep breath, making her face neutral before she pouted up at Nicole. “Please?”

Nicole knew deep down she was fucking with her. She knew there was a ninety-nine percent chance that Wynonna was going to be an ass and pull her in. But that pout with those big blue eyes and Nicole knew she had no choice. She sighed and took Wynonna’s hand. For a moment, it felt like Wynonna was letting her help her out of the pool. But at the last moment, Wynonna yanked Nicole forward and she fell face first into the pool. 

The cold hit Nicole first. Then she remembered that she had just been _pulled into a pool_. She came up gasping for air, using her hand to brush the water from her face. Wynonna was practically doubled over with laughter and Nicole shook her head to get some of the water from her hair. Her red locks stuck up at odd angles and Wynonna kept laughing at her. 

“Dumbass,” Nicole muttered as she ran her hand through her hair to tame it. 

“You know, if you wanted to get me wet, Haught, there are much more fun ways to do that,” Wynonna smirked.

Nicole blushed and splashed at her. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I think you know,” Wynonna purred. “If I remember correctly.”

Nicole’s whole body warmed and she found herself leaning towards Wynonna. The other woman’s hands found Nicole’s waist and she kissed her hard. Nicole’s toes curled at the feeling of Wynonna’s tongue slipping into her mouth, hot and persistent before she pulled away.

“It’s cold in here,” Wynonna said as she backed up towards the pool stairs.

“Let me warm you up then,” Nicole said, eyes darting down to take in Wynonna’s white dress shirt clinging to her body and- oh god, was she not wearing a bra? How hadn’t Nicole noticed before?

“Or…” Wynonna said before nodding her head to the bubbling hot tub behind them.

“Wynonna, those things are gross,” Nicole argued, chasing after Wynonna as she glided through the water.

“Nah, this one isn’t half bad,” Wynonna said, loosening her tie from around her neck.

“And how do you know?”

“I know.”

“You don’t.”

“Okay, maybe I don’t,” Wynonna said as she shrugged off her jacket. She threw it to the side of the pool and it landed against the cement with a wet smack. “But I do know I want you to fuck me in it.”

It was like all the blood in Nicole’s body flowed to her cunt. She became lightheaded and she was throbbing with need already. She didn’t realize she had stopped walking towards Wynonna until she noticed she was just staring when Wynonna’s long fingers pushed the buttons from the holes in her shirt.

Slowly, she ascended the stairs, shirt popping open with each button until Nicole could see a thin strip of creamy skin down the middle of her torso. She started towards the stairs as Wynonna pulled off her boots and began to undo her pants. Nicole pulled herself up the stairs just as Wynonna made it to the edge of the hot tub, not too worried about the cold night air hitting her wet body. She felt her nupples harden under her bra. She watched dumbly as Wynonna pushed her pants down her legs with a little difficulty with them being wet. But she managed to get them off and kicked them away, leaving her in just the open white shirt, tie still hanging loosely around her neck and black lace underwear. 

“Shit,” Nicole said, quickly undoing the buttons of her own shirt and chucking it off to the side without a thought as Wynonna sunk beneath the water of the hot tub up to her neck. Nicole was divested of her clothes save for her panties and bra in a matter of no time.

Wynonna smirked as Nicole lowered herself into the hot tub. As soon as Nicole was sitting, Wynonna’s knees were planted on either side of her thighs. Nicole’s hands started on Wynonna’s knees and smoothed up her thighs to her hips.

Wynonna pushed her hips against Nicole’s stomach and her whole body felt like it had been set ablaze.

The material of Wynonna’s underwear was rough against Nicole’s hands, a stark contrast from how soft her skin was. Nicole pulled Wynonna’s hips flush against her stomach just as she leaned down and kissed Nicole deeply. Nicole’s hands ran up the front of her torso. She cupped Wynonna’s breasts in her hands and Wynonna’s teeth nipped at Nicole’s bottom lip.

She felt her nipples tighten in her palms and Nicole felt drunk with the feeling. She tweaked Wynonna’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, making her hips push even harder against Nicole’s stomach.

Nicole smirked against Wynonna’s lips. She could feel the heat from Wynonna’s pussy on her stomach and her hands slid down into the back of Wynonna’s underwear, cupping her ass and rolling her body a little. Encouraging Wynonna to take what she needed. 

Wynonna groaned, her tongue stroking the roof of Nicole’s mouth as she ground into Nicole’s stomach. 

“Fuck, Wy,” Nicole moaned, squeezing Wynonna’s ass and making her hips jump. “Why’d you stay away for so long?”

“Had to make sure you’d still want me after a couple of days,” Wynonna said in a casual, jokey way that told Nicole she wasn’t joking at all. She pulled away for a moment, just long enough to see the vulnerability flash in those blue eyes before Nicole brushed their lips together again.

“Don’t ever think I wouldn’t,” Nicole said against her lips before kissing the air from Wynonna’s lungs. One of Nicole’s hands flitted over Wynonna’s hip, caressing the bone softly with her thumb. The water was hot around them, the bubbles from the jet hitting Nicole square in the back. But all she could feel was Wynonna straddling her, pressed against her. She cupped Wynonna a little roughly through her underwear, a distinct heat in her palm that made her throb. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Nicole pushed the crotch of Wynonna’s underwear aside so that her fingers could slip between the slick folds of her cunt. She felt Wynonna gasp in her mouth, rising a little higher on her knees to press her body closer to Nicole’s. 

The water around them was hot, but Wynonna’s sex was hotter. Nicole’s fingers slipped through a heat that was slicker than water as she began to kiss down Wynonna’s jaw. Her teeth pulled at Wynonna’s earlobe as her fingers circled her clit. 

Wynonna began to hump Nicole’s hand, fingers clawing at her shoulders as she chased her own pleasure.

“Inside. Please,” Wynonna said through gritted teeth as she tilted her head to the side to give Nicole more access to her neck.

Nicole wasn’t one to keep a lady waiting, and especially when they were in a public area and could be walked in on at any time. The idea of it sat in the back of her mind, but that’s also what made it exciting. What made the need flow through her veins even more.

Nicole scraped her teeth along Wynonna’s pulse point just as she slipped two fingers inside her, immediately curling them and making Wynonna’s fingernails dig harder into Nicole’s shoulder. 

“Like that, baby?” Nicole husked, pulling out and thrusting up hard into Wynonna. She felt the other woman practically melt in her hands. Wynonna’s hands scrambled for purchase and cupped Nicole’s neck as she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Wynonna moaned, their teeth clashed as Nicole continued to thrust up into her. Wynonna’s hips found their rhythm with Nicole’s hand and the water around them almost became too much as their bodies overheated. The water splashed up against the sides and up onto the concrete with each movement. 

Nicole felt like her skin was on fire and every little moan and sigh from Wynonna’s lips just spurred her on even more. Her thumb made tight circles around Wynonna’s clit and Nicole sucked her tongue into her mouth briefly. Wynonna’s breathing got heavier, hips moving at a rapid pace and Nicole could feel her fluttering around her fingers.

“Come on, baby,” Nicole panted, breath coming out harsh and forearm burning. Nicole could tell Wynonna was close, so she pulled completely out and before Wynonna could protest, thrust back into her with three fingers. Wynonna’s hips snapped towards Nicole, bodies flush together as her walls practically collapsed around Nicole’s fingers. Wynonna’s head tipped back and she let out the most beautiful moan Nicole could ever imagine. She placed hot, open mouthed kisses up her throat and nipped at her jawline as Wynonna humped Nicole’s hand, pulling every second of pleasure out of her that she could. 

Nicole hummed in satisfaction as Wynonna became boneless, body slumping into Nicole’s front as she slowed her movements.

“Fuck, Nicole,” Wynonna managed, kissing her sloppily. Nicole smirked as she slowly extracted her fingers, Wynonna groaning at the loss.

Their kisses went from urgent to soft, tongues playing and tasting each other slowly like they had all the time in the world. Wynonna’s hands had settled low on Nicole’s stomach and began to dip below the waistband. Nicole groaned and pulled away, one hand capturing Wynonna’s.

“We should go somewhere else,” Nicole whispered. “Somewhere more...private.”

Wynonna moaned in protest but flattened her hands on Nicole’s stomach again. “Let me touch you.”

“You can touch me,” Nicole said, smiling softly as Wynonna began to kiss down her neck. “Just-” she gasped when Wynonna bit at her pulsepoint. “-not here.”

“Fine,” Wynonna said, biting the spot just a little rougher to prove her point. “Gym showers then.”

“But-”

“It’s private and we smell like chlorine,” Wynonna pointed out. “Then afterwards we can...get the security footage.”

Nicole’s eyes bulged from her head for a moment. She’d forgotten about the cameras set up all along the pool areas. 

“Shit-”

Wynonna kissed her again to silence her before slowly pulling away. She climbed out of the hot tub using the rail to hold up her still shaky legs as she gathered up their wet clothes.

“Come on, Haught stuff,” Wynonna said, throwing a wink over her shoulder and an extra sway to her hips as she walked. “There’s a lot I want to do to you and only so long before the gym opens.”

Nicole wasn’t sure if she’d ever moved faster in her life.


End file.
